Forbidden Jade Shingled Roof Inner Corner
Basic Information Forbidden Jade Shingled Roof Inner Corners are wooden corner blocks with bright green colored shingles covering their top surface, while the bottom has a completely wooden texture and the other sides are mostly made of wood with a thin layer of the visible sides of green shingles along one of the edges. These blocks were implemented to Creativerse with the "Forbidden City" update R52 on February 14th 2018 and can be used for building purposes, mainly going together with Forbidden Jade Shingled Roofs, and for decoration. How to obtain These blocks cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. These corner blocks cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. 1 Forbidden Jade Shingled Roof Inner Corner block can be created in a Processor from one slanted block of Forbidden Jade Shingled Roof. No crafting recipe is necessary for this. Simply carry blocks of Forbidden Jade Shingled Roofs with you in your inventory and activate a Processor that has been placed into the world with right-click or "f" (as the default key) while pointing the cursor at the Processor. Then put the Forbidden Jade Shingled Roof block/s into the Processor with right-click on their icon, or drag & drop the stack/s into the Processor slot with your left mouse button. However, to create slanted Forbidden Jade Shingled Roofs at first, these have to be cut from cubic blocks of Forbidden Jade Shingles in a Processor. And to craft the cubic Forbidden Jade Shingles in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), the according crafting recipe has to be unlocked at first by claiming the Forbidden City Bundle in the Store for free. Already crafted Forbidden Jade Shingles and Forbidden Jade Shingled Roofs are included in the Forbidden City Pack and building kits for Chinese-themed Blueprints, but these Item Packs do not unlock or contain any crafting recipes. Crafted Forbidden Jade Shingles and Forbidden Jade Shingled Roofs can also be bought with Coins (obtainable via ingame Store) as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints. Simply obtaining already crafted blocks / objects will not unlock the crafting recipe of the cubic Forbidden Jade Shingles that Forbidden Jade Shingled Roofs are made of. After claiming the Forbidden City Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for Forbidden Jade Shingles will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will keep being available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. Then you can craft the cubic Forbidden Jade Shingles blocks in your crafting menu in order to process slanted Forbidden Jade Shingled Roofs from them in a Processor, and then process these roof blocks further to Forbidden Jade Shingled Roof Inner Corners. How to use Forbidden Jade Shingled Roof Inner Corners Forbidden Jade Shingled Roof Inner Corners can be used for building and decoration purposes by placing them into the game world. You can fully rotate Forbidden Jade Shingled Roof Inner Corners into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Forbidden Jade Shingled Roof Inner Corners can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, Forbidden Jade Shingled Roof Inner Corners can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like. Category:Forbidden City Category:Store Category:Roofs Category:Corners Category:Processed